Confusing Elville with Danwood
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: This is part one of my new WCO series. For more details, read inside. Seven characters from each show are about to live a little differently... I'VE CONFUSED MYSELF, AND THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED


Like I said in the summary, this is part one of my new WCO series. Every fanfic in this series will have the Phineas and Ferb cast and another show/movie. There'll also be a small piece having to do with the previous show/movie. I own zilch of these characters unless otherwise stated. Phineas and Ferb is probably my all-time favorite show for the time being. Warning up ahead: There may be temporary crossover couples; and there WILL be (gender and species) slash throughout this new series. Don't like, don't read.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella (Baljeet and Buford are busy) are in the backyard building some sort of foamy slingshot. Perry is on his way to stop Doofenshmirtz, who is building some mysterious inator. His daughter Vanessa is visiting, basically sitting on the couch with a magazine but watching with mild curiosity. Monogram has some errands to run, since Carl is away at college for his finals. Up on the balcony, Doofenshmirtz has just completed his inator. Perry isn't here yet, so Vanessa walks over with mild admiration.

"Looks promising, Dad."

"Really? Thanks, Vanessa."

"What does it do? What's it called?" She bites her tongue, waiting to hear something stupid.

"The Wechseln-Corpus-Onerariis-Inator."

"Sounds. complicated." She blinks. "Is that even English?"

"No, the inator part is."

"Of course." She rolls her eyes. "So, what does it do?"

"I usually wait for Perry the Platypus to"

He is interrupted as Vanessa moves to open the door. Perry is standing there with a glass between his head and the door, indicating he had been eavesdropping. He grins sheepishly when Vanessa smirks and Heinz scowls. Vanessa takes Perry's hand, leading him into the trap. Both look over to her shocked. She raises an eyebrow.

"What? Quicker we get into routine, quicker I find out what Dad's invention does."

"Riiiight." Doof coughs. "So, the 'wechseln' is German for alternate. The 'corpus oneraiis' is Latin for body transport. So, alternate-body-transport. Inator."

"So, you move through other realities and meet our counterparts?" Vanessa guesses.

Perry's eyes widen and he struggles vigorously. Doof chuckles a bit, startling him and he quits to look up at the scientist.

"Eh, there's no backstory, Perry. The Platypus. No, it does let you go through different universes. But instead of meeting counterparts, you switch bodies with someone on another side. They control your body and you control theirs."

"Cool." Vanessa remarks after a stilled silence.

"Alright, well, Vanessa, if you want you can be the one to press the button."

"Really? Thanks, Dad. Sorry not sorry, Perry."

Perry struggles with his trap when Norm suddenly breaks through the wall, carrying a very familiar man. Everyone's eyes widen and mouths drop open.

"Francis? Why are you here?"

"DAD! LOOK WHO I FOUND IN OUR LOBBY?"

"Lobby? Norm, we're on the forty-second floor. Why did you bring him up here?"

"HE WAS LOITERING."

"Okay.." Heinz massages his temples. "Franny, why are you in the building?"

"I wasn't loitering." He frowns. "Your building has the best dry cleaners."

"True. Let him go, Norm."

"YES, SIR."

Norm does so then leaves in the same hole he had come through. Perry smiles over at Doof.

"Yeah, he's learning."

"Who is?"

"Inside secret." Doof smirks at Monogram.

With Doof and Monogram at the door and Perry in his trap, Vanessa looks back to the inator and presses the button. Doof grins. Perry struggles more and breaks free just as a swarming light captures him. It also grabs Monogram and Doof. A foamy projectile holding three kids crashes onto the balcony. The kids are lifted out of their seatbelts and pulled into the machine. He captures Vanessa as well, then self-destructs.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

Meanwhile, in the universe of Elwood City, it is nighttime. The Reads - Arthur, DW, Kate and parents - are playing charades. Next door, Alberto is showing little sister Vicita constellations through his telescope. Down a connected neighborhood, the Macdonalds - Molly and little brother James - are watching Bionic Bunny. In the city area, Catherine and little sister Francine are playing around with kooky personality quizzes in magazines. In a grander area of town, Sue Ellen is looking through artifacts her father has sent her. Down in an even more regal area, Muffy is chatting with her butler and best friend Bailey. A sudden lightning storm fills the sky, and seven random citizens are suddenly brought to their backs.

"London Bridge is Falling Down!" A man's voice hollers.

"Are you okay?" A gentle woman's voice coos.

"Oh, Mom, she's just faking it." An irritated boy's voice complains.

Isabella sits up, clutching her head. "What was tha"

She stops, staring around the room with wide eyes. The man and woman come into view, hovering over her. The boy is sitting on the couch, petting a dog. Another little girl, a baby, is also staring at her - as if trying to make sense out of what has happened.

"Maybe you should go lie down." The man offers. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

Isabella nods, standing up. She is shocked when she realizes how short she is compared to the man. One minute she had been hurtling toward a building in a foamy ball and the next, she is on the floor in someone's living room very much shorter. Either she had shrunk or somehow been transported into a universe with very tall people. The man takes her upstairs to a room that very much resembles her own - only fit for a preschooler.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

"Estas bien?" A teenage boy's voice, shakes in the air. "Estas enfermo?"

"I'm not sick." Ferb replies, pushing himself to his elbows.

His voice is a bit high, like a young girl's, but he chalks it off to the flash he had experienced. An older boy helps him to his feet and Ferb readjusts his height, feeling rather confused.

"Me asustaste."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Ferb replies, feeling uncomfortable with comforting the unknown scared kid.

"Alright. I'll go pop us some popcorn then we can watch a movie. Sound good?"

Sore with his voice at the moment, Ferb musters a small smile and flips his thumb up. The teen grins and walks inside. Ferb toggles with the telescope attempting to find the Milky Way and the way home.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

Some strange action fight music is heard, followed by an overenthusiastic 'Thank you, Bionic Bunny!' Some theme music is heard shortly after and a television screen fades in. Heinz rubs his eyes, having to move the bangs out of the way first. He finds it strange that his hair is red and so long. He glances around the living space then down at the remote in his hand. He turns off the set and glances over to a little boy wearing glasses, sitting on the couch beside him. His eyes are closed and Heinz would guess he is asleep.

Perry's eyes focus a short while later. There is an off TV in front of him and he is resting on a green couch. He glances around the living room, finding none of it familiar. He pushes himself off the couch, struggling with his legs and glasses. He lets out a chirr, hopeful to alert one of his owners. Anyone, really. A redheaded teen girl walks over to him with an open mouth.

"Perry the Platypus?"

"Erm, Doof?" He tries shakily.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

"Yoo-hoo! Frankie!"

Vanessa opens her eyes as another paper airplane sails into her forehead. She jumps up to a sitting position and glances around. Dozens of paper airplanes are scattered around the floor. A teen girl is huffing, watching her from the couch. Vanessa waves to her, signaling that she is okay.

"Alright." She flops back over, so she is halfway hanging upside-down. "So, what kind of water are you? A: ocean water. B: pool water. C: water bottle."

"Uh, water bottle." Vanessa answers, deciding it best to just go along with it.

"Yeah, I guess so, with all the sports and junk."

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

Phineas wakes with a start. There is a scale model of the Eiffel Tower in his left hand and some rubble from Germany in his right. He carefully sets them onto a table, filled with items such as this. Without realizing where he is, Phineas glances out a window. Wherever he is, traveling had taken some time. He looks over the items, and then decides to go to bed. He had landed in a bedroom, so he decides it might be the safest bet.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

"Miss Muffy, I've brought you some water." A caring voice is heard.

Francis attempts to piece things together. He had come to DEI for laundry pick-up. He had been brought to Doof's apartment. Doof's daughter activated an inator, something crashed through the window and everyone had been blinded. Now, he is being awakened by, what? A butler?

"Uh, thanks." He accepts the water. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Miss Muffy."

"I what?"

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

DW and Vicita are the first to wake up. They are inside a foamy, rubbery ball with a sleeping boy to Vicita's side. Said girl steps out and looks around at the strange laboratory. The girl with the boy in her hair jumps up, clutching her head as she does so.

"Hey, you! Hey, Boy!"

Vicita whirls around. "I'm not a boy!" She clasps her hand over her mouth at the British accent. "And I'm not British."

"You sound British." DW comments, stepping out herself.

"Well, I'm supposed to be Spanish." She frowns.

"You're not doing a very good job."

"DW? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Who else would I be? And who are you?"

"Vicita. You should see a mirror."

"You too."

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

Sue Ellen is next to wake. She also seems to be in the foamy thing. She looks down, realizing these aren't the same clothes she had been wearing. This most definitely is not her room. A man in a uniform is slumped against a man in a lab coat. Possibly an army general and a scientist. There is also a teen girl dressed all in black, and a platypus in a fedora next to her. They are all asleep. Looking over, she also sees a green-haired boy and a girl her age sifting through a mess of items. She sighs and slips down, walking over to the girl.

"Hi, would you happen to know where I am?"

"No and who are you?"

"My name's Sue Ellen and"

"One of Arthur's friends?" She narrows her eyes.

"Well, yes. Are you one of his other friends?"

"I'm his sister. DW."

"I've met DW before and"

"Aaaahhh!" A British voice breaks their conversation.

"Vicita found a mirror."

"Vicita?"

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO

James and Francine wake up at the scream. Francine notices her hair falls in her face, but she brushes it away. She scrambles to her feet, noticing high heeled combat boots. James looks down seeing that he isn't wearing clothes and has fur. He has teal fur and for some reason is wearing both a collar and a spy-like hat. Nervous, he attempts to call out but only emits a shrill chirr.

Muffy and Molly are the last to wake. Muffy yawns but shrieks when she feels facial hair. Her scream gets even louder when she hears how manly her voice is now. Molly moves out of the way, tripping over the flowing coat. She shrugs it off.

"You okay, man?"

"I am not a man!"

Molly is fixing to say something else but stops when she lets the words convey. This man says he isn't a man. Then even her voice is manly, and German-accented. Her hair is out of her eyes. A giant robot suddenly comes crashing in. The kids scramble to the middle as the robot's gaze focuses on Molly.

"I HEARD SCREAMING DAD. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

"Dad?" She raises an eyebrow.

"SORRY, DOCTOR D. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

"Doctor, huh?" She mutters to herself. "Yeah, yeah. We were just playing a game. Want to play?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU DAD-OCTOR D!"

"Great. Just close your eyes and one of us will say something and you tell us everything about that person. Sound fun?"

"YOU BET, DAD. I HAVE A GREAT MEMORY!"

"I want to go home." Muffy pouts.

"THAT'S MAJOR MONOGRAM." The robot points out cheerfully without peeking. "HE WORKS FOR A SECRET ORGANIZATION AND HE'S DAD'S ENEMY BUT SOMETIMES HIS FRIEND. HE HAS A STRANGE UNPAID INTERN WHO DAD DOESN'T LIKE."

"Does this place have a TV?" DW questions.

"YOU'RE ISABELLA. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOU EXCEPT YOU'RE A PART OF THE FIRESIDE GIRLS AND DAD BUYS COOKIES FROM YOU."

"This is actually pretty cool." Sue Ellen laughs.

"PHINEAS FLYNN. YOU BUILD ALL SORTS OF COOL STUFF ALL OVER DANVILLE. YOU HAVE A SISTER AND A STEPBROTHER AND YOUR MOM IS DAD'S EX-GIRLFRIEND. PERRY LIVES WITH YOU, I THINK."

"You have a real good memory." Vicita compliments.

"FERB FLETCHER. YOU'RE PHINEAS'S STEPBROTHER. YOU DON'T TALK MUCH AND I THINK VANESSA LIKES YOU."

"Are you any good at sports?" Francine asks.

"VANESSA. YOU'RE DAD'S DAUGHTER AND MY SISTER. DAD'S EX-WIFE CHARLENE IS YOUR MOM AND MAYOR ROGER IS YOUR UNCLE. DAD AND I HATE HIM BUT YOU DON'T HAVE AN OPINION. YOU'RE SINGLE BECAUSE YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND WAS CLINGY AND THE NEXT GUY WHO LIKED YOU WAS TOO OLD AND DAD SHOT HIM."

Various stares are shared around the room before the next person speaks up. James chirrs.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS! YOU WORK FOR MAJOR MONOGRAM AND FIGHT DAD. BUT MONOBROW SAYS YOU ARE NEMESISES BUT YOU ARE BEST FRIENDS. YOU ARE LIKE A MOM TO ME AND VANESSA. YOU ARE ALSO LIKE A BROTHER TO PHINEAS AND FERB. DAD REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU AND I KNOW YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM TOO."

"Well done, Robot." Molly smiles.

"AND YOU'RE DOCTOR HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ. YOU ARE AN EVIL SCIENTIST BUT YOU DON'T REALLY DO EVIL THINGS. YOU HAD A REALLY BAD CHILDHOOD THAT YOU TALK ABOUT WITH PERRY AND SOMETIMES ME. YOU ARE A GOOD DAD TO VANESSA AND ME. PERRY IS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU NEED HIM. YOU SUTURE YOURSELF UP A LOT BECAUSE YOU GET HURT AND DON'T TRUST DOCTORS IN HOSPITALS. I LOVE YOU EVEN WHEN YOU CALL ME JUNKPILE INSTEAD OF NORM."

"Alright, game over." Molly says.

"DID I WIN?"

"Oh, yes."

"IT'S GETTING LATE, SIR. ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE DINNER OR SHOULD I?"

"I'll do it, Norm."

"ALRIGHT. IS EVERYONE STAYING FOR DINNER?" Despite being a robot, there is a hint of confusion in his voice.

Molly thinks about it then shakes her head. "No, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the major need to go."

The kids try to remember who is who. James walks over and stands by Molly. Muffy, Sue Ellen, DW and Vicita walk to the door, and Francine joins James and Molly.

WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO-WCO Please review and let me know how I did. I've planned to stretch this out for a pretty long time, meaning there are to be many more transformations through shows and movies. 


End file.
